mahou_shoujo_ikusei_keikakufandomcom-20200213-history
Minor Characters
This page contains the list of all the minor characters in the series. Unmarked Ripple's Stepfather Ripple hates her stepfather due to him coming on to her. Ripple's Mother Ripple and her mother have a negative relationship due to her mother's emotional nature and her string of partners that resulted in Ripple being bullied at school. Hardgore Alice's Father Hardgore Alice's father murdered his wife after an explosive argument and was arrested. When Alice tried to visit him, he told her to not ever come back. Hardgore Alice's Uncle Hardgore Alice's uncle her mother's younger brother. He took in Alice after her mother's death and cares for her, giving her an allowance and making sure that she is never left wanting for anything. Restart Ninomiya-kun Ninomiya-kun is Pechika's crush. He plays baseball and is popular as a result. Pechika brings him food that she makes using her magic, which he finds delicious, so that she can spend time with him. He reminds Pechika of an old friend. Pechika's Friends Detick Bell's Brother Detick Bell's Father Director The Second Lapis Lazuline's Father Nokko-chan's Mother Nokko-chan's mother is very ill and in hospital. She cares a lot for her daughter, and her daughter cares a lot for her. Noguchi Sensei Nokko-chan's Former Boss Nokko-chan's former boss was very lax with her monitoring, however she came under investigation by the Land of Magic. Nokko-chan's Current Boss Nokko-chan's current boss is far stricter than her former one, insisting that Nokko-chan use her power as a magical girl to help others instead of just to make her own life easier. Episodes Masked Wonder's Classmate Appearing in A Wonderful Dream, Masked Wonder's male classmate who called Wonder a slut for her always helping others passionately. Shoichi Murota Appearing in Playing with Top Speed, Shoichi Murota was a politician and Top Speed's husband. Shoichi Murota's Younger Sister Mentioning in Playing with Top Speed, Shoichi Murota's younger sister was close friends with Top Speed. Ayako Fuwa Appearing in Akane and Her Beloved Magical Girl Family, Ayako is Akane's mother who is 52 years old. It is believed that she died in Cranberry's test. Aoi Fuwa Appearing in Akane and Her Beloved Magical Girl Family, Aoi is Akane's older sister who is 31 years old. It is believed that she died in Cranberry's test. Asagi Fuwa Appearing in Akane and Her Beloved Magical Girl Family, Asagi is Akane's older sister who is 25 years old. It is believed that she died in Cranberry's test. Ai Fuwa Appearing in Akane and Her Beloved Magical Girl Family, Ai is Akane's younger sister who is 13 years old. It is believed that she died in Cranberry's test. Canossa A participant of the Magical Girl Anime board's offline party. Miso Soup A participant of the Magical Girl Anime board's offline party, who attempted to force La Pucelle but was later beaten by Yumenoshima Genopsycho. Totoyama Mentioning in Illegal Magical Girl, an attendant of Pfle's grandfather and a relative of Shadow Gale. Pfle's Grandfather Mentioning in Illegal Magical Girl, Pfle's deceased grandfather suffered from leg and eye disease, thus he had to travel by wheelchair. He seems to know Rionetta's father. Rionetta's Parents Mentioning in Illegal Magical Girl, Rionetta's deceased parents were living in a wealthy lifestyle and they seem to know Pfle's grandfather. Miharu Yatsu Appearing in The Memories of the Blue Magical Girl, she is a third year middle school student who accompanied Lapis Lazuline in her shūmei test. Her memory of it is later erased by |The Third Generation two years later. Limited Mana's Father Kuru Kuru Hime's Father Karate Teacher Rain Pou's Older Sister Rain Pou's older sister used to abuse her. However, after Rain Pou gained her powers as a magical girl she made her stop. JOKERS Inferno's Little Sister Inferno's little sister is close friends with Princess Tempest. Old Woman of the Inn An old woman who manages the inn that Pythie Frederica resided temporarily. ACES Patricia's Mercenary A mercenary group led by Patricia. It contains a least a dozen people. After the attack by Princess Deluge, it is unknown that what happened to them after. Deluge's Parents Sachiko's Friends Sachiko's friends convinced Sachiko to play with them using her magic, however this resulted in their deaths. Sachiko has felt guilty for this ever since. Magical Girl of Pastry Motif Magical Girl who worked with Glassianne in the cake shop that only opens once in a month. Episodes Φ Sari Appearing in Primula Farinosa, Sari is Koyuki's friend in high school. Tadokoro Sensei Appearing in Primula Farinosa, Tadokoro sensei is Koyuki's science teacher in high school who is currently in maternity leave. Magical Girl Who Can Make Darkness A magical girl who fought with and was killed by Rain Pou. She can take away light or invalidate magical light source. Black Magical Girl Mage resided in UK Uprising Magical Girls Fateru Boss Junior Banheim Hogelten Mrs.Hogelten Olgrave QUEENS Shufflin Prototype One of the Shufflin models of the Osk's Faction. Shufflin Desert Warfare Type One of the Shufflin models of the Osk's Faction. Shufflin Trainer Type One of the Shufflin models of the Osk's Faction. Irene One of the member of the Puk's Faction. Beastman Brandia One of the member of the Puk's Faction. Ann Sardy One of the member of the Puk's Faction. Burstis One of the member of the Puk's Faction. Magical Ponzi One of the member of the Puk's Faction. F2P ??? Breakdown Other Pammy Character first appeared in Mao's School Hell Survival Game Pammy is made using Mao Pam's wings and is used to broadcast the Hell Survival Game. Elementary School Girl Characters first appeared in Magical Shopping A girl who broke her mother's birthday present and met Magicaloid 44. She also has a 2-year-old brother. Clantail's Grandparents Characters first mentioned in circle of life Clantail's paternal grandparents who lived in the countryside of the mountains and had several chickens. Category:Characters